The Dragon Tamer
by BekaBlack
Summary: Charlie always knew he wanted to work with Dragons. What will happen when Charlie realizes that the dragons he works with are not the only ones in his life. They may look beautiful, but they can sure burn you... Rated M for later chapters maybe


**Ok Guys! This is my first fic on here! I don't own anything except Nora and her friends! Please let my know if you like it, sorry it is so short!**

*Charlie*

Charlie's eyes scanned around the club as he brought the beer back to his lips. He didn't really want to go out that night, he had just wanted to stay in but his brothers insisted. It wasn't every day that you get promoted to team leader. After all these years of working with dragons, he finally got to tell some people what to do. So the whole Weasley band of brothers plus Harry, thought it was cause for celebration.

He had just started to relax at the table, finishing his third beer and laughing at Fred and Georges attempt to pick up some girls, not being able to use their fame as this was a muggle club, when he heard it. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard and he was surprised he was able to hear it over all of the music.

He whipped his head all around, looking for where this laugh had come from when he heard it again. His eyes settled on a group of girls at a table not too far from theirs. There were three of them there. All very different.

One was tall and very thin, with long blond hair and she was wearing a red dress. He shook his head, it wasn't her.

He looked to the next girl, she was a lot shorter than the blonde, still thin, with a short pixie cut. She let out a giggle and he shook his head again.

Then he heard it again, it wasn't a giggle, it was a real laugh, a deep from your gut laugh. He started to look her up and down, she looked to be about 5'7 then he noticed her heels. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. She had some meat on her, but that was ok, Charlie liked that on a girl. He noticed her jeans hugging her legs and hips. His eyes kept moving up, taking in her dark green shirt that clung to her curves.

He looked to her face and he sucked in a breath, she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It was wide and full of teeth, but it made her beautiful. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but they looked to be what his mom had called "bedroom" eyes. Her hair, dark brown and curly, fell to her shoulders. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Bill, who had been trying to talk to his younger brother, noticed that Charlie wasn't listening to a thing he was saying. He followed his eye line to the girls a few tables away and shook his head.

"So which one is it?" Bill asked and Charlie jumped.

"What?"

"Which girl has you staring?"

"W-What do you mean?" Charlie asked as his cheeks started to pink. Ron and Harry snickered as they heard him stutter.

"Well, baby brother, we have been talking to you for about 5 minutes and you have just been staring over there" Bill said with a knowing smile. He thought it was good, Charlie was always too wrapped up in his dragons, he deserved a little fun, even if it was just for one night with a muggle girl.

Charlies blushed deepened as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, we didn't hear you?" Ron said as the twins started to walk over.

"The one in the green." Charlie hissed as his ears turned red. He hated that they caught him staring.

"Oo, she's cute" Fred said, "Not really my type, but cute."

"Do you want us to go talk to her?" George asked with a smile

"Absolutely not! Just get me another beer." He said to his younger brothers as they walked away laughing.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Harry asked, smiling. He wasn't trying to embarrass him, just help him out some.

"No, she looks like she is with friends..." Charlie mumbled again taking the beer that Fred handed him as the twins walked back. He looked down at the bottle, too a swig, then looked down again.

"Well, I don't think that is going to stop her…" Bill said with a smile in his voice. Charlie's head shot up and he saw that she had started to walk towards them. He could feel his ears start to turn red and he was glad that his hair had started to grow out and covered them.

She came right up to the table with a big smile on her face, and Charlie could finally see her eyes. They were green. But not just green, green with flecks of gold and blue. He had never seen eyes like that.

She smiled and looked at all of the guys, starting at one side of the table where Harry was sitting and scanning all the way around until her eyes hit George.

"So…"She started to say, "Gonna dance with me Red?" she asked. The whole table laughed.

"Which one?" Ron asked

"Well, the most handsome of you all of course!" She said with a laugh.

Fred and George both jumped up "well that will be us of course" They said, and Charlie looked at them with a glare. She just laughed and shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Sorry boys, but I was talking about red and rugged sitting there." She said pointing at Charlie.

Bill bit back a smile as Charlie just stared at her as she looked at him. After a couple seconds, her smile started to drop a little, her eyes less confident.

"No?" She asked "Your loss then…" she turned to walk away, and Bill nudged Charlie and nodded towards the girl that had started to walk away. The only girl in the whole club that had caught Charlie's eye.

Charlie jumped up, "Wait" he called. She turned with around. "Let's dance" He said with a smile and her face lit up as they started to walk towards the floor.

*Nora*

Nora laughed again at her friends, Jenny and Leann, as they joked about her job. Nora had just gotten a promotion at the ministry, to be the liaison between the dragon sanctuary in Romania and the ministry. She couldn't believe it, she was moving to Romania!

"I'm telling you," Jenny, her tall blond friend started, "You're going to be eaten by a dragon." She laughed. Nora just shook her head, her friends had been making jokes all night.

"Yea," Leann started, "Or fall deeply in love with one of the handlers" Nora's face started to turn red.

She loved her friends, and she was very happy with their support. They were all she had, after her parents had been killed by death eaters at the beginning of the second war. She couldn't ask for better friends.

As she laughed along with her friends when she felt it. It kind of felt like she was being watched. Her hair stood up on her neck, but she didn't look around. One thing being a Hufflepuff had taught her was not to go looking for trouble.

"Guys" She said, "Is there someone staring at us?" Leann and Jenny looked up at her, and then they both looked around discreetly.

"There are table full of red heads" Jenny said "One is looking over here"

"Oh my, those are the Weasley boys, well most of the," Leann said. Jenny wouldn't know about the Weasleys, as she grew up in America and went to a school there. But Leann was at Hogwarts with Nora, both were Hufflepuffs.

"I think its' Charlie that is staring. Hey Nora, didn't you have a crush on him in school?"

"Shut up Leann" Nora said.

"Who is Charlie?" Jenny asked.

"Charlie was a couple years ahead of us at Hogwarts. We were a couple years ahead of the Twins I think. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Nora went to every game." Leann smiled as Nora glared.

"Oh, were you guys friends?" Jenny asked.

"No, all of the Weasley's were in Gryffindor, we were Hufflepuffs. I don't think I ever talked to any of them, did you Nora?"

"I talked to their sister once, our last year when the Chamber was opened. It was before we knew what was going on, I saw her in the hall way crying one night and I walked her back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Well," Jenny started "You should go ask him to dance" She smiled as the waitress put shots down at their table and they thanked her.

"I don't know why he would be looking at me." Nora said with a frown, "He is probably looking at you, or Leann."

"Oh no he isn't" Leann laughed "he is definitely looking at you my friend."

 **I know kind of short and somewhat of a cliffhanger! Please review on if I should keep going! Thanks!**


End file.
